Tales of asgard: LOKI
by elisabeth mathew
Summary: Loki, uno de los villanos mas poderosos del universo, ¿Pero qué es lo que convierte a una persona en un ser tan despreciable? ¿Quién sería capaz da amar a tal monstruo? Loki/Sigyn, Angerboda/Loki, Thor/Sif, Thor/Jane, Ángela/Jordmundgand, Ángela/Michael, Jordmundgand/Amora, Loralei/Narvi
1. Chapter 2

**Género:** romance, angst, Drama.

 **Pairings:** Loki/Sigyn and Angela/Jordmundgand and Amora/Jordmundgand

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer:** Thor y sus personajes, pertenecen a Marvel comics y sus creadores y productores Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (el merchandise) al igual que los guardianes de la galaxia y su personaje Ángela, y a Kenneth Branahg, Marvel Studios y Disney. Este fic solo tiene el propósito de entretener, pretende fines de lucro, ni hay violación del copyright intencionada. Este Disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los pinos nevados, revelando el paisaje desolador que se extendía a través de la explanada. Donde antes debía haberse erguido una apoteósica urbe helada, solo se veían ruinas esparcidas alrededor de un interminable desierto de hielo plagado de cadáveres.

La sangre corría, en un pequeño reguero, sobre lo que debían haber sido los conductos de abastecimiento de la extinguida ciudad; plagando el aire de un hedor insoportable que atraía a las moscas y demás parásitos hacia los herrumbrosos cuerpos, que hacía ya bastante que habían exhalado su último suspiro. Pero aún quedaba alguien.

Entre las sombras, escondiéndose, se deslizaba una figura encapuchada, sigilosa e imperceptible. La sombra corría, sorteando los cuerpos y huyendo de los guardias de dorada armadura, dirigiéndose hacia el único edificio que quedaba en pie en toda la ciudad; sin hacer caso del punzante frio que se le clavaban en la carne como alfileres, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos y llantos desgarradores de su gente, de aquellos a quien debía proteger.

Pero se debía recordar que ellos no eran su gente, ellos no eran como ella, nadie lo era. A excepción de él, su tesoro. Debía llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. No podía olvidar que no debía ayudarles, debía recordar que ellos eran los culpables de que él estuviera en peligro, que ellos nunca la habían apreciado. Ella no era su reina y no era su deber protegerlos, pero él si dependía de ella, a él sí que debía protegerlo.

Ya había llegado, casi había llegado y le podía oír, podía oír sus llantos. Pero por suerte sabía que debía estar bien, nadie sabía que él estaba allí y la guardia de Odín no había llegado aún.

Con el corazón en la garganta entro y entonces pudo volver a respirar, aunque lo que ella no sabía es que ese alivio le iba a durar poco. Ahí estaba él, su bebe, llorando en un pedestal, cubierto de nieve y escarcha en centro del templo, aunque cuando noto su presencia este paro, sonriéndola y levantando sus manitas azules en un gesto de impaciencia por el calor de sus brazos.

Farbuti, poso sus ojos rojos como la sangre sobre la mirada carmesí del bebe y abrazándole contra su pecho en un amago de protección maternal, comenzó a hablarle con su voz de campanilla, dulce y aterciopelada como la de un ruiseñor, una lengua de plata.

Loki, ¡oh dios mío! ¡Estás bien! Temí que te hubiera pasado algo, no debí haberte abandonado solo en ese pequeño templo. ¡No sé en lo que estaba pasando! Y luego empezó la batalla contra Asgard y temí que te hubiera pasado algo ¡Pero ahora todo está bien! Deberíamos volver a casa. Tranquilo ahora volveremos a casa y nos reuniremos con tu padre y tus hermanos, todo saldrá bien ¡Ya verás!- Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba, y es que por desgracia no vio que la seguían, no sabía quien se encontraba a un paso de allí ni sus intenciones.


	2. Chapter 3

El templo se erguía imponente ante los restos, de lo que antes había sido el bastión de las fuerzas jotnar y a simple vista parecía abandonado aunque él sabía que no lo estaba. Ella se encontraba ahí dentro, la había visto entrar.

No sabía muy bien que era lo que le había impulsado a abandonar el campo de batalla y seguirla, como si de un mero acosador se tratara, pero debía admitir que desde el primer momento en que la vio su actitud se le asemejo sospechosa.

¿Qué hacia una joven como ella en Jotunheilm? ¿Y porque andaba entre las sombras como queriendo ocultarse? Por fin lo iba a averiguar, tan solo tenía que entrar en el templo.

Se había esperado muchas cosas, muchísimas cosas, pera nada le había preparado para lo que vio allí. En el centro del templo se encontraba la mujer a la que llevaba siguiendo por tanto tiempo, era tan solo que no era una mujer lo que le esperaba dentro del templo si no una atemorizada Jotnar que le miraba con el horror y la sorpresa plasmados con una nitidez palpable sobre sus ojos del color de la sangre. La misma sangre que iba a derramarse esa misma noche, en ese mismo lugar.

Por favor, no nos hagas daño, solo quería recuperar a mi bebe… Yo.., si nos dejas ir te aseguro de que no te pasara nada, no soy peligrosa y él tampoco, solo es un bebe.. Se lo que somos y lo que eso significa para tu gente pero…, nosotros somos diferentes- entonces la joven Jotun le rozo suavemente con la mano y al hacerlo, Rolad pudo observar con ojos escépticos como la piel de la mujer tomaba una tonalidad nívea, al igual que sus ojos rojos se aclaraban volviéndose verdes. Sus finos cuernos de carnero, también desaparecieron, otorgándole una apariencia mucho más humana. Lo único que no había cambiado en ella fue su lustrosa y brillante cabellera negra ébano. Ya no había rastro de la delicada Jotun de hace unos minutos, ahora ante los ojos del comandante se alzaba la más bella mujer asgardiana que en su vida hubiera visto. Pero la clara transformación de la Jotun no tranquilizo al joven soldado sino que obro el efecto contraria al deseado; alarmarlo aún más.- ¿lo ves? Incluso somos capaces de tomar apariencia humana, no vam …

Pero no pudo terminar porque el joven Asgardiano la interrumpió en un tono de voz que revelaba su esceptismo y terror ante la reciente transformación.- ¿Co-co-cómo lo has hecho?, ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?-

Tranquilo, no te asustes, no es ningún tipo de magia, es solo genética. Algunos Jotuns como yo, o como mi hijo somos... bueno somos diferentes producto de la evolución. Somos más débiles, enclenques, pequeños y tenemos un aspecto… más humanizado. Pero en compensación tenemos un gran don para la magia, somos más rápidos y más agiles. Pero no solemos gustar, los otros Jotuns nos desprecian por ello y nos mandan abandonar aquí cuando nacemos. Como ves nosotros somos más asgardianos que Jotuns. No hay motivo alguno para hacernos daño.- Farbuti tenía miedo de la reacción del muchacho, y se la debía notar porque al decir esas últimas palabras pudo sentir como su voz temblaba.

Rolad pareció meditar sus palabras por unos segundos, pero en realidad ni siquiera le había escuchado. Ella era una Jotun y los Jotuns eran mentirosos por naturaleza. No debía escucharla, debía matarla. A ella y a su hijo y lo iba a hacer, aunque iba a ser benevolente. Primero mataría al bebe, violaría a la Jotun que se antojaba deseable a su mente enfermiza y luego la mataría, o incluso la perdonaría la vida. Eso sí para venderla como esclava. Seguro que pagaban bien por ella, era hermosa y por lo que se veía tenía muchas cualidades. Pero el bebe no le servía para nada, y cuando ella fuera esclava tampoco le serviría para mucho. Debía matarlo.- Esta bien, me habéis convencido Jotun, se ve que no eres como el resto de tu especie. Te perdonare...- Farbuti le escuchaba agradecida, aunque había algo en su tono de voz, suave y aterciopelado, muy diferente al de hacia tan solo unos minutos que le daba mala espina.- pero el bebe…, bueno el bebe es un problema y como tal debe ser eliminado.- Farbuti fue incapaz de reaccionar bien, al ver al soldado enfundar su dorada espada, su único acto reflejo fue dársela vuelta cubriendo al bebe, en un intento desesperado de protegerle. Ni siquiera grito cuando la espada se clavó en su carne ni soltó al bebe cuando cayó al suelo manchada de sangre. No, su único pensamiento fue el de seguir protegiendo al pequeño Loki como fuera, aunque sabía que todo intento fuera inútil. Ese templo debería haber sido su tumba hacía ya años, y ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin lo seria. Pero no quería arrastrar a su bebe con ella. La vista de Farbuti se estaba nublando, pero aun fue capaz de percibir con horror como el soldado, alzaba su espada en otro intento desesperado de acabar con su niño. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por los ojos de Farbuti, aunque no tardaron mucho en congelarse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo ya estático. El templo cayó en un silencio sepulcral tan solo roto por los llantos de un bebe.


	3. Chapter 4

Rolad, observo furioso al cadáver de la Jotun que se acaba de interponer entre él y su próxima víctima, desbaratando todos sus planes. Asqueado poso sus ojos marrones en los suyos rojos, ahora inexpresivos.- Estúpida Jotun, podrías haberte salvado pero tenías que salvar a tu "pequeño bebe"- pronuncio con un claro tono de burla en su voz- bien pues espero que desde donde quieras que estés, seas capaz de ver como tu sacrificio ha sido en vano- asqueado pateo el cuerpo de la Jotun, dejando de posar su vista en el cuerpo inmóvil, solo para mirar con crueldad al indefenso bebe que lloraba al lado del cadáver.- Bueno Loki¸ tu turno a llegado. Y esta vez nadie te podrá salvar.- sonrió mientras levantaba su espada- Todos los Jotuns son iguales y por ellos deben ser eliminad…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como alguien lo apresaba, haciéndole tirar su espada y dejándole sin posibilidades de defenderse.

Rolad pudo sentir como su piel se quemaba al entrar en contacto con algo, o alguien extremadamente frío que lo empujaba hacia al suelo inmovilizándole. Tras largos años de experiencia en el combate, Rolad sabía que solo había una criatura capaz de canalizar tanto frio dentro de su piel: Los Jotuns. ¿Pero quién le estaba atacando? No había nadie más en ese templo o al menos que el supiera y la Jotun no podía ser, hacía ya bastante tiempo que había exhalado su último suspiro. ¿Entonces quién? Una voz gutural y cavernosa le saco de sus dudas.

Vas a pagar maldito Asgardiano por lo que tú y los tuyos habéis hecho aquí. Por si no hubiera sido suficiente afrenta la batalla, has seguido a mi mujer, La reina de los Jotuns y has tenido las desfachatez de asesinarla. Pero no harás daño a mi hijo. No volverás a dañar a nadie nunca más. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

No…, por favor…, yo solo cumplía ordenes de mi rey- Las miradas de Laufey y Rolad se encontraron y Laufey pudo sentir el mido en la mirada del soldado, pudo sentir sus pulmones afanándose por conseguir algo más de aire y pudo sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero no pudo ver, ocupado como estaba estrangulándolo, como el soldado en un intento desesperado por escapar estiraba sus pies, intentando alcanzar la espada, tirada en el suelo a muy pocos metros de ambos. No pudo verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En un último suspiro Rolad se hizo con la espada y ágilmente, hirió al gigante de hielo, lo más profundo que pudo. Sabía que ya no iba a sobrevivir, apenas le quedaba aire en los pulmones y no había nadie allí dispuesto a ayudarle, pero se sintió verdaderamente aliviado, al saber que si bien iba a morir allí, arrastraría consigo al más grande de los Jotuns: el Rey Laufey.

 **A UNOS METROS DE ALLI, EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA:**

La lluvia, caía fuera, aunque eso ya no le importaba al ejército de Odín, los cuales, venían de la gran batalla contra los Jotun, donde los habían vencido de una vez por todas. A pesar de las numerosas pérdidas Odín se sentía feliz y orgulloso, por lo menos hasta que un horrendo grito proveniente del templo Jotun, perteneciente a la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien rasgo el cielo. Era la voz de Rolad, su comandante. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Odín, hacía tiempo ya que el joven comandante había huido del campo de batalla, algo muy impropio de él. ¿Podría ser que estuviera siguiendo a alguien? Apenas quedaban Jotuns en pie en la maldita ciudad, ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su comandante? Intrigado, decidió ir al templo a comprobar que ocurría.

Ante el ojo de Odín (acababa de perder el otro en la batalla) se hallaba el espectáculo mas pintoresco que había visto en su vida. Los suelos de hielo estaban recubiertos de una sustancia viscosa, semejante a la sangre seca, aunque más oscura, de una tonalidad casi negra. El hedor era insoportable y muy penetrantes y aun se escuchaban los gemidos agonizantes de algún desdichado. Cerca de la escalinata dos cadáveres de características muy diferentes estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Uno de ellos era el de una Jotun, aún se podía vislumbrar la sangre que brotaba de su espalda completamente lacerada por una herida sangrante aunque limpia. Su mirada inerte translucía con una exactitud inquietante el miedo y el horror ante la certeza de que la muerte le había llegado Cerca de ella a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se encontraba el comandante. La armadura dorada, con un sol en el centro, símbolo de la casa de Odín, estaba recubierta de sangre y a pocos metros de ella se hallaba la espada. Estaba claro que la sangre que cubría la armadura no era suya, el comandante había muerto por asfixia. Alguien le había estrangulado y estaba claro que la Jotun no había sido, por lo que debía haber alguien más. Como queriendo confirmar sus sospechas, unos gemidos de agonía resonaron desde una sala contigua. Compadecido, pero alerta Odín avanzo hacia la sala. Efectivamente no estaba solo, tirado en el suelo una bolita azul lloraba desconsoladamente. Apiadado de la pequeña criatura, Odín la alzo en brazos. Y para su sorpresa el contacto no le quemo, sino que inesperadamente, el pequeño bebe Jotun cambio de color, para al paso de unos pocos minutos convertirse en el bebe humano más hermoso que Odín hubiera visto en su vida. Ante el calor del contacto el bebe Jotun, alzo la mirada, parando de llorar, revelando unos fascinantes ojos verdes del mismo tono que las esmeraldas.

No lo toques- una voz ronca y agonizante, de la que Odín no se había percatado, interrumpió ese momento tan mágico entre padre e hijo (aunque en realidad no fuera su hijo esa era la sensación que le había transmitido a Odín cogerlo)- Suelta a mi hijo.

Odín giro la mirada para encararse al supuesto padre del niño indefenso. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a Laufey, rey de los gigantes de hielo, tendido en el suelo. Sus manos se hallaban posadas sobre su costado, en un intento de parar la hemorragia. Laufey se arrastró, intentando llegar al bebe y por un momento Odín estuvo a punto de tendérselo. Pero entonces el recuerdo de su comandante muerto, con quemaduras alrededor del cuello como prueba de que había sido estrangulado por un Jotun cruzo su mente.- Tú…- dijo con el tono más acusador posible- Tú has matado a Rolad…

Ataco a mi hijo y asesino a mi mujer…- le costaba hablar se notaba que estaba malherido- ahora… dame el bebe…si no te importa.

¿En serio crees que me voy a creer semejante patraña? No te pienso dar al bebe.- él no era tonto podía ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

`¡DAMELO! – su voz se había tornado mucho más amenazante.

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué lo mates? ¿Crees que soy tonto? Conozco vuestras costumbres, se lo que le hacéis a los Jotuns que nacen "débiles", lo que le acabas de hacer a tu mujer es un claro ejemplo. ¡No permitiré que le hagas lo mismo a él!

¡YO NO MATE A MI MUJER! Suelta a Loki… es mi hijo…- cada vez estaba más débil y eso se notaba en su tono de voz.

Odín comenzó a salir de la sala, con Loki en brazos y totalmente en contra de soltarlo y devolvérselo a Laufey, se había encariñado con el niño y no permitiría que nada le ocurriera, para ello guardaría en secreto todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Mientras los gritos de Laufey seguían resonando:

¡No tuviste suficiente con robarme el cofre de los inviernos! ¡También tienes que robarme a mí hijo! ¡LADRON! ¡ASESINO!- No dejaron de oírse hasta que perdieron intensidad o hasta que Odín y Loki estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, dispuestos a comenzar una nueva vida en Asgard. Lo que Odín nunca supo es que Laufey sobrevivió y que nunca mintió con respecto a su hijo. Ni que el pequeño Loki crecía bajo la sospecha de que toda su infancia era una burda mentira. Nunca lo supo hasta que una bromita entre hermanos lo desencadeno todo.

 **¿Qué tal lectoras? Cuarto capítulo ya. Quiero haceros saber que a partir de ahora la trama se va a centrar en la infancia de Loki en Asgard, su relación con los 3 guerreros, Sif y alguien muy especial (bueno a parte de Thor) SIGYN! A partir de ahora la trama se va a volver mucho más interesante creedme, los capítulos más largos y los personajes más elaborados. Estos 4 capítulos han sido tan solo una "pequeña" XD, para explicar un poco porque Odín encuentra a Loki en el templo y porque sus padres lo abandonan, ¡que en ningún fic lo explican!**

 **Aviso de que esta historia va a ser larga y con muchos saltos en el tiempo, ya que va a narrar desde mi punto de vista la vida de Loki hasta el Ragnarok, pero no os desaniméis porque voy hacerla lo menos pesada posible y actualizare con frecuencia. (Que ya tengo más de la mitad escrito)**

 **Me gustaría mucho que dejarais vuestros reviews y comentarais que os ha parecido, incluso si son críticas en las que me ponéis a parir. LAS ACEPTO, eso si siempre y cuando sean CONSTRUCTIVAS. Dejad vuestra opinión y gracias a las que ya lo hacéis. Intentaré contestaros**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización:**

 **ELISABETH MATHEW.**


	4. Chapter 5

.- Esta bien, me habéis convencido Jotun, se ve que no eres como el resto de tu especie. Te perdonare..., pero el bebe…, bueno el bebe es un problema y como tal debe ser eliminado.

El hombre sacaba su espada, dispuesto a matar al bebe, pero algo salía mal. La Jotun se interponía entre ambos dispuesta a salvar al bebe y entonces…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Loki abrió los ojos aterrado, esperando ver el helado templo de sus pesadillas, pero en su lugar se encontraba en casa, en su habitación, en Asgard. Su hermano Thor todavía seguía zarandeándolo en un intento de despertarle, se le veía muy preocupado.

¡Loki, despierta!, ¡Despierta por favor!

Estoy despierto hermano, tranquilo… no pasa nada. Estoy bien ha sido tan solo una pesadilla.

¿Una pesadilla?, ¿TAN SOLO UNA PESADILLA! Me tenías muy preocupado hermano, ¡estabas gritando en sueños y no había manera de despertarte, incluso te estabas moviendo! Cuando te toque estabas ardiendo y además tenías un aspecto horrendo.

Era verdad. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel de esa tonalidad nívea, y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos en una expresión absoluta de terror. Incluso su sedoso pelo ébano se veía alborotado en vez de pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, como debía ser. Hacía ya varias noches que la misma pesadilla se repetía. Y siempre se levantaba en la misma parte, siempre era incapaz de salvar a la extraña mujer de piel azul. – Una Jotun- pensó. Lo extraño era que no tuviera miedo de ella como debía ser, sino que lo tenía del soldado que acababa con su vida. Lo más exasperante de todo, es que al final nunca era capaz de saber que le pasaba al bebe y eso le molestaba, pues le intrigaba muchísimo. En sus sueños él se sentía extrañamente identificado con el bebe. Pero eso Thor no lo comprendería.- "Ni ningún otro" -pensó con amargura. Y era verdad, en Asgard nadie le comprendía, tan solo su madre lo intentaba y tampoco es que fuera muy capaz. Era como si no perteneciera a Asgard, pero eso era ridículo, ya que él era un Asgardiano.

¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien hermano? Aún podemos ir a ver a nuestros padres y comentárselo, dudo que madre se enfade contigo.- dijo Thor aún preocupado por su hermano pequeño, no del todo convencido de lo que decía su hermano. Este siempre había sido un buen mentiroso, tanto, que a pesar de tener solo 8 años ya era conocido en todo Asgard como el dios del engaño.- Y si padre se enfada yo se lo explicare.

No hace falta que le expliques nada, Thor. No empeores más las cosas.-"como si fuera capaz de explicar algo" pensó, además aunque fuera el mejor orador de todo Asgard, dudaba que llegara a convencer a Odín de su inocencia. Loki no sabía muy bien el porque, pero hacía ya tiempo que la relación con su padre se había deteriorado hasta el punto, de que ni padre, ni hijo pasaban tiempo juntos, prefiriendo alejarse el uno del otro. Ese distanciamiento provoco la continua preferencia de Odín por su primogénito, Thor. Olvidando a su hijo Loki para poder pasar más tiempo con el primero. Esto provocaba un gran dolor en Loki, el cual a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos siempre se veía eclipsado por su hermano mayor, reduciéndole a una sombra cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Vamos Loki, anima esa cara. Tan solo ha sido una pesadilla.

¡YA LO SE! Te recuerdo que he sido yo quien ha tenido la pesadilla. Para de dártelas de valiente y deja de robar toda la atención. Yo he sido quien ha tenido la pesadilla no tú, así que deja de fingir que estas preocupado por mí, no hace falta, no soy tonto. Ahora por favor vete, necesito estar solo.

No fingía, eres mi hermano pequeño y mi deber es protegerte…

No quiero que me protejas, no necesito que NADIE me proteja, y menos tú- la voz de Loki estaba cargada de recelo y rencor, pero no soportaba que lo tomaran por débil- Se cuidarme solo. Ahora te agradecería que te fueras, necesito estar solo. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? Los héroes Asgardianos siempre están ocupados, vete con los idiotas de tus amiguitos y el marimacho de Sif a buscar aventuras, o haz lo que te plazca, pero déjame en paz.- a estas alturas, la voz de Loki era puro veneno y sin duda sus palabras le estaban quemando las entrañas a Thor, pero cundo su hermano se ponía así, no había quien lo hiciera entrar en razón. Había batallas que hasta el más grande héroe de Asgard, el dios del trueno, ya tenía perdidas por adelantado.

Está bien Loki, no volverá a molestarte, pero por si cambias de opinión los 3 guerreros y yo estaremos en el campo de entrenamiento. Siento que mi presencia te moleste tanto hermano, pero en verdad te digo que no se en que me equivoque contigo y pido que me perdones.- la voz de Thor sonaba resignada y su mirada celeste se veía dolida. Lo había intentado, pero con Loki no se podía estar seguro de nada. Dirigiendo una última mirada a su hermano pequeño antes de salir de la habitación, pensó en los buenos momento que habían pasado juntos y deseo que todo volviera a esos instantes en los que él y su hermano habían sido las 2 caras de una misma moneda: distintos, pero inseparables.

 **HOLA! ;):**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Thor. A partir de ahora ya no habrá más así. No estaba muy segura de meter este capítulo, porque no aporta nada nuevo a la trama, ni tiene mucho que ver con ella. Pero me pareció súper cuqui la idea de Loki despertándose de una pesadilla y el siempre dulce Thor estando siempre ahí para animar a su querido hermanito, ¡Aunque no lo consiga muy bien! Pobre Thor XD;) También he decidid ponerlo porque me ha parecido una buena manera de introducir los carácteres de nuestros dos hermanos y la interacción entre ellos. ¡Es que son el ying y el yang!**

 **Pero como dijo una vez un sabio (Tom Hiddleston, un saludo para Hiddles, desde aquí XD) "They love each other, They hate each other and They need each other", porque en eso es en lo que consiste tener hermanos (Habla la voz de la experiencia que yo tengo 3 y encima todos pequeños, un beso para Marta, Miguel y el pequeño Pablo, ojalá leáis esto algún día).**

 **ESPERANDO VUESTROS REVIEWS** **… que sin reviews, no hay historia.**

 **ELISABETH MATHEW, un beso a todas las lectoras. ¡Sois las mejores chicas! (3**


	5. Chapter 6

Aquí y allá lo único que se escuchaba era el resonar de las espadas al chocar las unas contra las otras. El campo de entrenamiento no había cambiado, bajo el tórrido sol, decenas de muchachos, jóvenes, fuertes y sudorosos se batían, sin tener en cuenta el calor o las estúpidas doncellas azoradas, sin nada mejor que hacer que venir a lamerles el culo. Ya era suficientemente malo que ellos se creyeran superiores por el hecho de saber blandir una maza, pero que hubiera mujeres dispuestas alabarles por ello era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, y además le enfurecía.

- _"Como ratas en su ratonera"-_ pensó mientras les dirigía una mirada de fuego verde, que expresaba muy bien lo que opinaba sobre todos ellos. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había esforzado en venir. Debería escapar ahora que podía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una voz dulce, pero grave, mucho más que la suya, le llamo desde el otro extremo del campo, Loki se giró, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa (falsa, claro estaba) al muchacho de pelo dorado y ojos celestes que le saludaba, sonriente. Y no estaba solo por supuesto.

\- ¡Loki!, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?, ¡Me alegra tanto que hallas venido a vernos hermano!- grito el muchacho, que no había perdido ni un segundo y ya le estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, y no eran pocas. Loki sentía como su pecho se comprimía bajo los enormes brazos de su hermano, pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa forzada mientras le daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro, alentándolo para que lo soltase. Pero su hermano debía ser aún más imbécil de lo que pensaba, porque en vez de soltarlo lo abrazo con aun más fuerza. Incapaz de soportarlo ni un minuto más, Loki se revolvió entre sus brazos intentando escapar, en vano.

\- ¡Ya, Ya basta! ¡Suéltame!- un poco cortado su hermano le soltó, aunque aún no se le había borrado la estúpida sonrisa de la cara y sus ojos resplandecían con alegría. Pero no le sorprendió, a pesar de tener 13 años, su hermano pensaba como uno de 3, o al menos en su parecer, porque para el resto de Asgard era un héroe y el único heredero al trono. Él directamente no existía, lo podía leer en sus miradas de desaprobación, en sus constantes burlas y en su vacío, pero él les demostraría que se equivocaban, él era el futuro rey, no su hermano. _"No su hermano"_ se repitió.

\- ¡Mirad, Loki está pensando, toda una novedad!, ¿Alguien sabe cómo ha entrado aquí? Pensé que solo los hombres de verdad tenían permitida la entrada.- ese comentario, cortesía de Frandal fue suficiente para devolverle a la realidad. Posando su mirada verde en los tempestuosos y vivaces ojos azules marinos de la jovencita de larga cabellera oro bruñido que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, dijo con una voz suave que escondía su malicia- ¿Y entonces que hace Sif aquí?- Pudo sentir el odio que desprendía la chiquilla del cabello oro bruñido en ese momento, aunque no había que tener ningún sexto sentido para percibirlo, solo había que ver lo roja que estaba.

\- ¡Yo al menos soy capaz de levantar una espada!- se defendió.

\- ¡Ahhh, es verdad lo olvidaba!, no era mi intención ofenderte Sif, ya sabemos que tú eres especial. Dicen que todavía estas esperando a que te salga el miembro viril. ¡Menuda decepción saber que nunca lo hará! Aunque yo tu no perdería la esperanza, nunca se sabe. Le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas, sus esmeraldas resplandecían con malicia.

\- ¡Loki!- le reprendió Thor- ¡Te estás pasando!

-¿Por? No comprendo, si es la verdad…- su rostro expresaba una inocencia inconmensurable, a pesar de que él no era nada inocente.

Volstagg le miro con desprecio, al igual que Hogun y Frandal. No le tragaban, pero eso Loki ya lo sabía, él tampoco les soportaba a ellos.

¿Por qué no nos contestas tú?, ¡Pobre eunuco, debe ser exasperante saber que a ti tampoco te va a crecer nunca!, ¿O es que aun mantenías la esperanza?- contesto Frandal, con una sonrisa de dientes blancos cruzando su atractivo rostro y los ojos como zafiros brillando con la misma maldad que antes había avivado sus llamaradas esmeralda. Sif torció el gesto en una mueca de satisfacción, estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juego.

¿Porque no nos muestras tu virilidad en un combate?, el perdedor dejara que el vencedor entrene el lanzamiento de cuchillos con él. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Loki sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, Sif era una de las mejores guerreras de todo Asgard y adamas tenía 12 años. Mientras que él… bueno tan solo tenía 8 años y no había recibido entrenamiento antes, pero no había mejor lanzador de cuchillos en los 9 reinos que él, y usar a Sif de diana le era muy tentador.

Acepto.

Bien, coge tu espada – el mar que se ocultaba tras los ojos de Sif, se veía más embravecido que nunca.- No te voy a engañar enano, esto lo voy a disfruta pero no tanto como el usarte de blanco.- Y se rio, su sonrisa era tentadora, aunque a Loki le aterro, dándose cuenta del lio en el que se había metido.

La sangre fluía despavorida a través de las venas de Loki y su pulso se había acelerado hasta límites más allá de lo normal. Perladas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su blanca frente, y su cabello azabache se veía más alterado que nunca. Aun así intento mantener la compostura, él era un príncipe de Asgard, no se arrodillaba ni suplicaba por nada ni nadie, y mucho menos ante el marimacho de Sif.

¿Preparado?- Sif al igual que los tres guerreros estaba sonriendo, Thor era gallo de otro cantar.

No creo que debamos hacer esto Sif, podrías hacerle daño, Odín podría enfadarse.

Dudo que a Padre de todos le importe lo más mínimo, apenas le soporta- soltó la muchacha, que ya blandía una afilado cuchillo en la mano. Esas palabras dañaron a Loki en lo más profundo de su ser, principalmente porque sospechaba que las palabras de la chica pudieran ser ciertas. Se juró que nunca se lo perdonaría, mientras su expresión se nublaba.

Frandal, que noto el cambio en su rostro y no perdía ni una sola ocasión para meterse con él, dijo:

Mirad ¡el eunuco tiene miedo!, será mejor acabar con esto pronto, antes de que se haga caquita y nos toque recogerlo.

Frandal…- susurro Thor, aunque no parecía muy enfadado- Termina de una vez Sif, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Loki sitúate delante del monigote pintado en la pared, presiónate contra el lo más que puedas, tendrás más probabilidades de que no te roce ningún cuchillo.

Loki hizo lo que Thor dijo, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el roce del cuchillo en aire y como este se clavaba en la pared, muy cerca de su cuello. Ya so lo quedaban cuatro.

Los tres cuchillos que siguieron al primero se clavaron en la pared, sin mayor incidente que un corte de un par mechones del cabello, pero el último… el último se le clavo en el lóbulo de su oreja de derecha. Noto el calor de la sangre contra la piel lacerada de su oreja, aun así no grito, no hizo ni en el menor gesto aparte de abrir los ojos. Estaba en estado de sock, no se movió asustado de que se le desprendiera la oreja, pero pudo leer la satisfacción en los ojos de todos los presentes.

Ups, parece que he perdido puntería – puntualizo Sif arrastrando las palabras, mientras se cubría en la boca en un gesto de inocencia, pero todos sabían que no había fallado, bueno todos menos Thor.

Algo le quedo claro a Loki, y es que esa zorra pagaría. Él se encargaría de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Y Sif debio percibirlo, porque pronto dejo de reírse.


	6. Venganza

El aire cálido y viciado del verano se colaba en los pulmones de la figura dormida entre sedas de satén e hilos de oro a cada débil respiración que su cuerpo inerte realizaba, entremezclándose con la respiración pausada y entrecortada de el joven que aun despierto yacía a su lado con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro y unas grandes tijeras en su manos.

Las esmeraldas observaban con satisfacción a la luna oronda y pelada que bajo la luz plateada resplandecía con débiles destellos, resaltando los rayos de sol desperdigados sobre el satén y los suelos de mármol. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Echando una ultima mirada a la habitación, se dispuso a salir con una ligera curva dibujada en su semblante y el resplandor en las esmeraldas más enfermizo que nunca.

Ocultándose entre las sombras el joven príncipe se deslizo entre sus sabanas cuando los últimos rayos de sol despuntaban en el cielo, pero no se durmió, sino que expectante espero al alba hasta que los gritos resonaron por todo Asgard. Solo entonces se dejo caer en las garras del mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que esa vez no habría pesadillas, no para él.

 **Siento el retraso en mis últimas actualizaciones pero el foro de alas negras se estaban llevando todo mi tiempo. Solo decir que no pienso abandonarlo y tengo muchas ideas en curso. Se que es super corto, pero hacedme saber si os ha gustado o no.**


End file.
